Elemental Warrior Jupiter
Drew Myers / Warrior Jupiter Drew Myers is the Hurricaning Warrior of planet Jupiter, he is the strong man of the team, and he is the descendant of the 1st original Warrior Jupiter. Appearance - He has two spikes on the right side of his black hair, he wear green shirt, Forest green, green and light green shoes with white socks. He got a green Elemental Changer on his left arm. Personally - He is cool to play with his friends. He is so strong to lift lot of weight of 10 to 18. Drew use his Jupiter scythe of thunder wind to protecting the solar system from evil. Pets; Icing Frost - dog Zodiac sign : Taurus Warrior Jupiter - is Drew superhero form to fight with the wind elemental powers against his enemies on the battlefield Warrior Jupiter have some form that he can change into different form against the enemies with a big hurricane wind blow. Warrior Jupiter (normal) - Appearance in chapter 4 Drew first transform in battle with TJ, Ethan, and Katie in Friso Mall to save Raven, Austin, and Johnny. Warrior Jupiter Aquila - appearance in chapter 17 that is the form for Drew to use the wings of the Aquila constellation. Warrior Jupiter Hyper - appearance in chapter 14 Drew Hyper form can double up on his wind elemental powers. Attacks - Jupiter supreme hurricane Jupiter supreme wind hurricane Jupiter Aquila wind kick Jupiter Taurus cyclone horns Rainbow crystal silver power blast) with TJ, Ethan, Katie, and Shelby Elemental rainbow blast and slash) with Ethan, Steve, TJ, Katie, and Shelby Seven planet hyper stars attack) with Steve, TJ, Ethan, Katie, Angel, and Shelby Elemental rainbow double beam attack) with Angel, TJ, Katie, Steve, Shelby, and Ethan Mercury Neptune Jupiter aqua hurricane water wind tornado tsunami blast) with Ethan Flame typhoon sparking cyclone rocky shadow luna planet rainbow attack) TJ, Ethan, Steve, Angel, Katie, and Shelby Elemental stars cross breaker) with Katie, TJ, and Ethan Chosen Constellation: Aquaila. Drew have a good relationships with his siblings: Bill Myers - Reanne Myers - Angie Myers - Abilities: Aerokinesis, aerokinetic flight, tornado generation, air solidification, air shield construction, air wall generation, tornado spinning, wind combat, hurricane generation, storm generation, wind generation, wind attack, wind manipulation, wind mimicry, wind immunity, wind construction, Elemental Spin Twister generation. Drew Myers AM.png|Drew Myers (normal) Warrior Jupiter AM.png|Warrior Jupiter Warrior Jupiter Aquila PM.png|Warrior Jupiter Aquila Warrior Jupiter Hyper PM.png|Warrior Jupiter Hyper Jupiter Taurus PM.png|Warrior Jupiter Taurus Drew Myers season 3 AM.png|Drew Myers season 3 look Super Warrior Jupiter AM.png|Super Warrior Jupiter Drew Myers season 4 AM.png|Drew Myers season 4 look Omega Warrior Jupiter PM.png|Omega Warrior Jupiter Drew Myers & Makoto Kino png.png|Drew Myers & Makoto Kino Drew and steve so suits by s213876-dbdfw48.png|Drew Myers & Steve Lekas S.O. Special Olympic uniform Green Mystic elemental force Warrior .png|Drew's Mystic Elemental Force suit E.Ws Blader Drew 3rd grade.png|Drew Myers in the second grade 3rd grade, Blader Drew Myers.png|Third grade blader, Drew Myers 2018-09-16 (3).png|Warrior Jupiter with the Planet Jupiter guardian E.Ws Warrior Jupiter in M.E.F. Form .jpg|Warrior Jupiter in M.E.F form E.Ws Jupiter Hemlet.jpg|Warrior Jupiter's Helmet E.Ws Jupiter's New Hairstyles.jpg|E.Ws Drew Myers' New Hairstyle E.Ws Warrior Jupiter Aquila Pose.png|E.Ws Season one Warrior Jupiter Aquila Pose E.Ws Season 1, Warrior Jupiter Aquila Pose.png https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jupiter Before Drew Myers was an Elemental Warrior of the Wind, he were a good blader with the white tiger spirit in the 2008 World Beyblade Championship, in the World Championship Drew use a bey named, Driger Spark from Europe to China, when Tackier Strong-son's Charging Bullhorn damage his bey so, Raven & Drew to give Driger an upgrade evolve to Driger Thunder Fang for the Japanese & Russian Championship to became the champion with the Elemental Bladers Team. After some years, Drew got his Driger to evolve upgrade to Driger Lightning Vulcan. E.Ws Bey E.F, Drew's Driger Evolution line.jpg E.Ws Drew's Bey Driger series.jpg E.Ws Drew's Driger T.F.png|Drew's Second bey, Driger Thunder Fang E.Ws Drew's Driger Lightning Vulcan.png|Drew's third bey, Driger Lightning Vulcan Electronic Elemental Beyblade Launcher - Driger.png|Drew's Driger Elemental Element Launcher The note: Drew Myers is stronger than Sailor Jupiter, because He can held a 100 story building. Drew Myers & Angel Cake are good friends in both worlds like an angel flying in the wind. Category:Aquila constellation Category:Planet Jupiter Category:Solar System Category:Inner Star Warriors Category:Taurus constellation Category:Wind elemental Category:Jupiter Elemental Families Category:E.Ws Characters Category:Classmates Category:Male Category:E.Ws Beyblade series